Strawberries & Bubblegum
by ForbiddenTreasures
Summary: One day Draco Malfoy comes to terms with his newfound obsession with strawberries. The only problem is figuring out what he's going to do about it.


Strawberries and Bubblegum

_A/N: I was actually inspired by the title. I was bored one day and started writing some interesting titles that popped into my head, (I ended up writing about 20 titles.) the next day while I was looking at the title this one seemed interesting so I just started writing. I didn't eve have an idea started out. I just wrote whatever idea happened to crawl inside my head at the moment. Anyway, read and review._

Damn it! Draco started pacing and ruffled his blonde hair. What the hell was wrong with him! Clearly something was wrong with him. Blaise's lunatic girlfriend had rubbed off on him.

Because these weren't sane thoughts at all. Or good.

Except they kind of are…

Dammit!

He was Draco Malfoy! He shouldn't be pacing around in his room like some – some _fool_ thinking about strawberries!

What kind of an idiot thinks about strawberries anyway!

Clearly he was the only one.

Dammit!

Draco didn't even notice as the door opened and a blonde, petite, Ravenclaw with bulging grey-blue eyes stepped in. He just continued pacing around the room like some depraved idiot.

"Draco?"

He stopped abruptly as a soft voice broke his train of thought. He turned to be met with Luna Lovegood. Blaise's lunatic girlfriend. "Luna? How did you…? Oh never mind." He muttered and continued pacing "Blaise isn't here; I think he's in the kitchens." Now that he thought of it, it was all Lovegood's fault. Talking with the little bird had produced some very idiotic and pointless thoughts.

Dammit!

"You know if you keep pacing like that, you're liable to tear a whole in the floor?" she said serenely "And then the Sucettyrs would come out and they're terrible nasty little things. I've heard they suck out your brains and devour your eyes."

Draco grunted ignoring the blonde Ravenclaw. After all listening to her in the first place is what drove him here; pacing uncontrollably lost inside his thoughts of strawberries, and very red hair.

And brown eyes.

And freckles.

Damn.

He was a Malfoy, _a Malfoy_. And not just any Malfoy, he was Draco Malfoy, what those thoughts were doing milling about in his head he didn't know, but he did know they shouldn't be there. _Oh no._ Definitely not.

"You do know Draco, that all of this" she waved her hands "is wasting your time?"

Draco bit his lip from replying to her statement. It was her fault. Talking to her would only make it worse. Besides it was not a waste of time. I gave him something to do. At least he wasn't sitting on the floor muttering nonsensical statements like Blaise did when he realised he fancied Luna. He was figuring it out.

Unfortunately from where he was standing, or rather, pacing, the only thing he was figuring out was that he very well, might just fancy a Weasley.

A Weasley for goodness sakes!

A bloody Weasley.

Hell had to be freezing over just about now.

Damn.

The Ravenclaw, who had somehow managed to position herself on his bed without him noticing, interrupted his thoughts once again. "This isn't helping you kiss Ginny."

Draco paled and stopped pacing

What did she say?

Surely Blaise wouldn't have said anything. _Right?_

"Why don't you go talk to her? I think she's in the library trying to do some work for McGonagall. I accidentally interrupted her earlier this morning."

Draco turned "You interrupted her?"

Delia took my wand again and Ginny heard me from inside the library and –well you know how Ginny gets.

Draco chuckled. He did indeed. He had never seen the little Weasley exhibit more ferocity when it was directed at those who were poking fun at Luna. The little Gryff was defensive when it came to her friends.

"So?"

Draco blinked "what?"

"Aren't you going to go talk to her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you fancy her"

"Says who?"

"You."

"When?"

"You've been repeating it over and over throughout your effortless pacing."

Draco stiffened "I have not."

"Yes. You. Have." She said slowly standing up "tell me the truth, or at the very least, tell yourself the truth. Have you or have you not been thinking of Ginevra Weasley from the very minute you started pacing in such a ridiculous fashion?"

He blinked. Sometimes Lovegood scared him.

She huffed as she opened the door "If you won't be honest to yourself could you at least stop pacing? The Sucettyrs are bound to spring up any minute now!" And just like that Lovegood exited the room.

Luna Lovegood was the biggest disaster he'd ever come across. And this was still all her fault.

Damn.

Luna was right.

------------------------------------

"Ginny?"

The red-head roused from her semi-unconsciousness. "Mrphgh." She mumbled through her sleeve.

Draco shook her again. "Gin?"

She sat up gingerly, still recalling the rather odd dream of flying on a dragon and kissing….Ginny paused. She had really odd and surreal dreams. Realising she had fallen asleep on her Transfiguration essay, she groaned. She straightened and looked to see who had shaken her awake.

Draco.

_Damn_.

Ginny stared into his grey eyes and blushed horribly. She could feel the heat radiating in her face.

This was turning out to be a very bad day. First she got detention with Flitwick for using "inappropriate language". _Humph!_ It was all Corner's fault. He'd gone off and insulted Blaise Zabini, (who she was starting to consider a very good friend) and then he had to go bad-mouth Luna. Blaise she could take, because he always stood up for himself and he pretty much wasn't bothered by the usual insults. _But Luna_. The girl hardly ever fought back. It was slightly an admirable quality. She didn't care what others thought, but Ginny always got infuriated. Especially this time. Corner had to go call her a slut. And other more "inappropriate things" Of course Flitwick didn't hear Corner.

Second, she didn't get to finish her essay for Transfiguration because Delia had to go off and steal Luna's wand again. And of course words were exchanged and well…she was kicked out of the library.

Now she had to fall asleep while doing said essay and dreaming about kissing the very guy who had just woken her up.

Damn.

Not only was dreaming about kissing him stupid. But it was so…exhilarating, so unreal. So impossible.

Damn.

----------------------------------------

Draco smiled as he watched her turn and impossibly bright shade of red. Of course his smile was quickly wiped off as he smelled strawberries again.

Damn.

What shampoo could this girl possibly use to make her smell like strawberries all day? Surely nothing could hold that smell for that long.

He used to hate strawberries.

Now he loved them.

Hell, he ate a whole bowl of them yesterday. Blaise even thought his behaviour was odd. He asked him if he was feeling off. Or as Blaise so kindly phrased it "What are you breathing in those strawberries or just addicted? I think you should get your head checked." And Luna had merely told him that he'd probably inhaled some nargles. Whatever those were.

Damn.

"I didn't even finish the bloody essay." She groaned

Draco smirked "Well, if you hadn't fallen asleep…"

She glared "Shut up."

"Nice come-back Weasley."

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully; her warm brown eyes were twinkling kindly.

He was used to this. Before he would taunt her, after Luna and Blaise started being together though he had to be more _civil._

Had to, in the sense that if he didn't Blaise would skin him alive for insulting his _Moon's_ best friend.

Of course civil didn't work for him and Weasley. Although somehow they'd managed to become friends.

Never civil.

She gathered her scrolls and books, all the while grumbling under her breath. He'd managed to catch, _sordid affairs_, _Delia_, _slut_, and _Corner's fault_.

"Thanks for waking me; I probably would have slept here until morning."

"Well, then, in that case I do believe you owe me."

The corner of her lips tugged upward "I owe you?"

He leaned back smirking "Yes, you owe me a favour for waking you and saving you the terrible embarrassment of being caught by the love of your life."

"And who pray tell, is the love of my life?"

"Oh, you know" he said waving his hand unimportantly in the air as if brushing the topic aside.

"_Alas_," Ginny pretended to swoon "You have discovered my dark secret. I have been enamoured of him for ages."

"Oh. We're talking about Potter now? And here I was referring to Filch."

"Oh him too." Ginny grinned as she waved it away "But Harry is just so much dreamier."

Draco smirked "Oh really?"

She chuckled a bit. Draco very well knew she was over Potter. Hell, she had screamed it to him and Blaise in the middle of the hallway louder than anything he'd ever heard. Blaise had been teasing her about it, he had been very sure that Ginny was still enamoured of everyone's favourite golden boy. Draco on the other hand didn't think she was as interested as she had been. Maybe still a little crush, but minimal. He only liked tormenting her about it. Ginevra Weasley was touchy about a few things and Harry Potter was one of them. The little Weasley seemed to despise Potter even more than all the Slytherins put together.

"Well," he answered "We still have the favour you owe me to talk about."

"I suppose we do. Now what would Draco Malfoy desire to have?"

Draco was leaning back so far that the chair was balancing on its hind legs. In the darkness with only the light of the moon, Ginevra Weasley looked irresistible.

"Perhaps, he would like for me to clean his room." She pretended to be thinking very hard "Oh no, he has house elves for that. Perhaps he would like me to do his assignments" she chided playfully

"Well," He replied watching her chocolate eyes twinkle. They were so earthly _so beautiful._ "Considering you are adept at not even completing your own assignments, I find that a very bad thing to ask of you. Besides I don't much fancy failing my classes at all."

"I do not fail!" She said haughtily

"What about that potions test?"

"What tes – Damn, Luna told you didn't she?"

"No, just guessing."

"Damn."

He grinned and watched her stand up as she started to walk back to her dormitory. "I'd better get back and try to sleep in a bed or else I'm likely to fall asleep on the desk again."

He watched her walk away as the scent of strawberries drifted as well. Suddenly a mischievous thought worked his way into his head. It was a very dark thought.

Well not dark, just…

Conniving.

Tricky.

And as the smell of strawberries faded completely he realised with a jolt this wasn't a thought, he was going to do it. No matter the consequences.

Damn her.

"Ginny!" he called into the direction of the bright mop of red hair.

She turned her bag slung over her right shoulder with the bits of parchment she'd had spread over the table stuffed messily inside. "Yeah?"

He smiled slyly, "You still owe me my favour. We never decided what it would be."

She smiled "right then, what do you desire"

"A kiss."

----------------------------------

Ginny blinked. What the hell did he just say? She did not just hear that. She couldn't have.

Luna must be rubbing off on her. What other reason could there be for her hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

Or maybe he was joking.

He _did_ like teasing her.

A little part of her hoped and prayed he wasn't joking and that she'd heard perfectly right. A little part of her prayed that she wasn't dreaming or insane or – or anything. That for once things were what they seemed. That for once things were about to go just how she wanted them.

But the more rational part of her was saying that it wasn't so.

"Wh – What?"

She didn't get an answer to her question.

Well a verbal one anyway.

The next thing she new his lips were on hers and the rest of the world ceased to exist.

-------------------------------------

Draco watched her stand there as if she were momentarily frozen in place.

"Wh – What?"

Draco was through pretending. And he was through thinking of nothing but strawberries all day long and knowing he could never fully indulge himself to the strawberries. In one swift moved he crushed his lips on hers.

-------------------------------------

Ginny stood stock still as the realisation of what had happened dawned on her. He kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. And she was pretty sure that she was not dreaming.

"A kiss." He whispered softly

This was not how things were supposed to go at all. She was not supposed to be here. With him. Now. Doing – doing _that._

Then again she was not supposed to be dreaming about Draco Malfoy every night for the past three nights. She was not supposed to be fantasizing about him. She was not supposed to be staring at him, thinking of him, or wanting to be with him.

She wasn't supposed to be doing any of the things she was.

But she loved it.

Damn.

Then just like that Ginny melted. Who cared? She leaned forward and took his lips in hers. She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave in to what she could only call the unbelievable.

-------------------------------------

Draco blinked as Ginny leaned forward and kissed him back. _Hell_, he was sure that she would throw a curse at him or something, but instead…_wow_.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and drowned himself in the scent of strawberries.

Draco grunted as something heavy hit him from behind. He moved forward a bit pushing Ginny with him.

"Mmph! Sorry I'm so…sorry…"

Draco turned recognising the dreamy voice immediately.

Luna.

"Well isn't this interesting?"

And Blaise.

Of course wherever Luna was, Blaise was sure to follow.

Damn.

"Sod off." He grumbled angry at them for interrupting.

From behind him Ginny's voice broke in "I should be going."

Draco turned.

Damn

"Gin, I – "

"Really," she interrupted "I need to sleep so I can finish the essay in the morning. We can finish our…" she grinned mischievously "conversation, later." She paused "Perhaps, when we have more time and…less people?" With that the little Gryff bounded toward her dormitory.

He turned to face Blaise who had his arm comfortably around Luna's waist ""I never thought I'd see the day."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up Blaise." And he headed toward his dormitory

From behind him he heard Luna call out "I told you!"

Draco grinned slightly and pondered what he'd done.

He didn't regret it.

Not one bit.

Shame that he hadn't fixed his problem though.

The only things he could think of were still strawberries, red hair, and brown eyes.

_Oh_ and bubblegum. She tasted like bubblegum. He'd have to try that again. Especially if she always tasted like bubblegum because it was very addictive. Strawberry scent and bubblegum taste.

Though know that he thought about it…She could taste like peppers and he still wouldn't care.

There was just no way to stop thinking about Ginevra Weasley.

Damn.


End file.
